


The Most Beautiful Flower

by harlot_of_oblivion



Series: A Rose Among the Briars [10]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dirty Whispers, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, now its the Gardener Reader's turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/pseuds/harlot_of_oblivion
Summary: Your desire for your darling devil has been almost insatiable ever the beach party...so your dreams decide to take matters into your own hands.Companion piece to Garden of Delight (and Part 8.5 in the Briars series)
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: A Rose Among the Briars [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434340
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	The Most Beautiful Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This spicy lil morsel was inspired by me and twinkstimulator schemin' away like a couple of thot queens 😈

You’ve been having the same dream for the past few nights ever since the beach party. It always starts the same: you are sitting on the beach towel with Kyrie while watching the rest of the crew play volleyball. Your eyes follow Vergil’s every move as he jumps and lunges towards the ball. The way his muscles stretch and strain with every pass, and those deliciously long legs...even more scrumptious than usual thanks to the speedo he is currently sporting. 

It’s about this time in the dream that you clench your thighs, attempting to control the dire need building up deep within you. Searing heat starts to pool between your legs the more you gawk at the object of your desire. It begs to be released...sweet relief from weeks of ignoring your growing need in favor of waiting for the real thing. You always think that you got it under control, but when your darling devil looks over in your direction and pierces you with his fierce gaze...all your self-restraint turns to dust, and you _have_ to get off **_now_** …

You quickly excuse yourself and rush towards the nearest restroom up the hill near the parking lot. Your hands are practically shaking with anticipation as you enter the small stall for one, swiftly locking the hatch before leaning back against the door. You waste no time stuffing one hand under your flimsy string bikini, moaning as your fingers glide effortlessly between your slick slit while the other hand clutches one of your breasts.

It doesn’t take you long to reach your peak; a few firm circles around your clit before dipping low, driving a couple of fingers into your sopping wet cunt while fondling your breast. You come with a stifled sob, biting your lower lip while spasming around your slick fingers. The sudden release of pleasure leaves you a little lightheaded as you drift ever so slowly down from your rushed orgasm. And when you finally come back to your senses, you remove your hand from between your legs to wipe your fingers clean with a paper towel. You check yourself in the small mirror over a shabby sink, straightening out your bikini and fixing your flower crown before giving your reflection a nod of approval. 

_No one should be the none the wiser_ , you surmise while unlatching the lock on the door. _Especially-_

All your thoughts come to a screeching halt as soon as you open the stall door. Vergil is waiting for you right outside the restroom. Your mind starts to scramble incoherently, wondering how long he was standing there...if he heard you gasping his name out under your breath, making yourself come with your naughty thoughts about him. So far, he seems unaware of what happened...but the flaring of his nostrils makes you squirm as the door slams shut behind you.

You can see the pupils of his silver blue eyes dilate dramatically as he pins you down with a suspicious glare. He reaches out and grabs your hand...the same hand that you used to bring yourself to the brink of bliss just moments ago. Your heart beats faster as he raises your hand up to his lips, planting the softest kiss against your fingers before breathing in deeply through his nose. The low rumbling growl that permeates the air when he exhales shakes you to the core as his knowing glare turns utterly wicked. 

_“I would’ve helped if you have only asked, my lovely rose.”_

Vergil takes one step closer to you. His tall form effectively traps your trembling body against the restroom door. Your hand is still in his firm grip as he stares straight into your very soul while his other hand brushes a stray strand of hair away from your bashful face. _“Care to hear how I would’ve helped?”_ he offers with a smug grin before pressing your hand closer to his lips. You try to answer but a breathy gasp escapes your throat as his tongue peeks out and licks one of your fingers. He hums at the taste of your faint arousal, silver blue eyes gleaming shamelessly as he leans in closer. 

_“First, I would’ve finally kissed these satiny lips,”_ he begins, watching your mouth part as a soft whimper leaves your lips. _“And my hands would’ve roamed every inch of your body…going lower and lower and lower...”_ he trails off as his free hand starts to caress your body, groping and kneading your soft skin while licking your fingers again. His sensuous voice drops down to a low whisper, titillating you with its deep and husky timbre as he continues. 

_“Until coming upon the most beautiful flower blooming between your legs.”_

You gasp as his hand glides across the apex of your thighs, grazing just above your clit beneath your bikini. _“...stroking your silky petals until you come on my hand,”_ he murmurs gruffly before sucking your fingers into his mouth while his teasing touch dips even lower. Your head falls back against the door as he softly strokes your aching center. You moan at the feel of his devilish tongue lapping at your fingers while you twitch against his questing hand with every light caress. 

Vergil grunts softly as he watches you mewl at his touch, pressing himself even closer to your quivering body. He gives you a few more teasing strokes before pulling his hand away with an impatient growl. You whine at the abrupt absence of his hand rubbing between your legs, but he quickly wraps his arms around you as he opens the restroom door behind you. He ushers you into the small single stall, locking the hatch on the door before spinning around to push you back against the door. 

_“Show me how you pleasured yourself.”_

You shiver as his naughty command echoes throughout the enclosed space. Both of his hands slide down your hips, tugging on the strings of your bikini until it falls to the ground. Your slick sex is now bare for his blatant gaze. His hum of approval makes your cheeks grow pink as you comply to his demand, slowly bringing your hand down to your aching heat. Your fingers are still wet from his tantalizing tongue, so they easily rub without much resistance as you make small tight circles around your sensitive nub.

 _“That’s right...you’re so wet...only for me,”_ he murmurs, spurring you on as your other hand fondles one of your breasts. He rests one arm above your head as he leans in closer to your ear. _“What were you thinking about?”_ he whispers, tickling you with his hot breath while touching himself sensually. _“Was it my body?”_ His hand sweeps across his taut chest. _“My superior strength?”_ He nestles one leg in between your thighs, flexing his muscles while his hand travels further down. 

_“Or perhaps it was this…”_

Your vision becomes hazy as you watch him grope the huge bulge beneath his tight speedo. You slide your hand in between your slit, teasing your slick entrance with a few soft strokes before sticking a couple of fingers inside. A broken cry bursts from your lips as an intense wave of pleasure pulses deep within your soaking wet core. You hear a guttural growl above you as he rests his head against your sweaty brow, watching your slippery fingers sink into your silky flower over and over. 

_“See what you’ve done to me?”_

Vergil emphasizes his intimate inquiry by giving his restrained bulge a firm squeeze. _“I ache for you, my lovely rose,”_ he admits, grunting softly before slipping his hand under his speedo. _“I crave every quiver of your body...wracked with pleasure by my own hand, tongue, and cock.”_

You moan wantonly as he pulls his impressively hard member out of his speedo. He pumps himself in time with your hand, licking his velvety lips at the sight of your arousal trickling down your thighs. _“I yearn for a taste of the sweetest nectar between your legs...to see you pink with my love as I savor every drop.”_

He swipes some pearly white drops of precum off the head of his cock with his thumb. Both of your eyes lock onto each as he raises his hand up to your eager mouth. You lavish every inch of his thumb while sucking on it, moaning at the taste of his seed as your eyes roll back in pleasure. _“I long to hear you cry out in total bliss...my name spilling from these lips…like an aria of praise for your darling devil.”_

The carnal lull of his voice and the salty tang of his seed on your tongue stirs the desirous heat between your legs, coiling it faster and faster as you pick up the pace. He pulls his thumb out your mouth with an audible pop, growling in satisfaction as he reaches down to stroke his cock in time with your fervid hand. You are teetering on the edge of ecstasy, calling out the name of the devil who sets your heart and body aflame. He answers your plea with a rumbling whisper of your name, and just as you feel yourself swelling over the edge...he leans down and ensnares your lips in a bruising kiss. 

Your eyes snap open as you reach your peak, staring up at your bedroom ceiling instead of the beachside restroom. You writhe around on your plush bed, gasping and moaning while euphoric waves wash through your body. The erotic images of your dream continue to play out in your mind as you reach down between your legs under the tangled sheets. You vigorously rub your needy clit through your soaking wet panties, desperately clinging to the wave of pure bliss for a bit longer before it completely fades away. 

It feels like you’ve just ran a marathon around the city by the time your orgasm finally recedes. Your body relaxes under the covers while your labored breath evens out. You slowly drift back down to reality, shaking both your dream and sleep from your mind as you pull your hand away from your sated sex. Your eyes widen in shock as you inspect your dripping wet hand. A blaze of heat rushes straight to your cheeks as you throw back the blanket, revealing your drenched panties and sodden bed sheets to the warm air of your bedroom. 

“Sweet basil...looks like I need a shower and some fresh sheets,” you declare with a weary sigh. 

The old-fashioned clock ticking away on your bedside table lets you know that you have only been asleep for a couple of hours. You waste no time crawling out of bed, bundling up the dirty blankets and throwing them in a nearby laundry hamper. Your nightgown and wet panties join the soiled sheets before you head to the shower in your adjoining bathroom. You run the hot water and swiftly step under its steamy spray, shuddering with relief as the remnants of your heady orgasm washes away from between your legs. 

It only takes you a few more minutes of scrubbing and lathering before you turn off the water and step out of the shower. You quickly dry your hair and body with a towel and head back into your bedroom to change into a clean pair of panties as well as another nightgown; then you dig around your closet for some fresh sheets. You are crawling back under the covers with a drowsy yawn as soon as your bed is fully redressed, snuggling down into comfy blankets as you make yourself more comfortable for sleep.

And as you slip back into a peaceful slumber, you cannot help but wonder if your darling devil would really like to watch his lovely rose unfold like the most beautiful flower blooming in a garden of delight.


End file.
